Discussion utilisateur:Jaxom
Demain... :-) Micky et Boungawa de GWiki nous proposent de mettre nos deux équipes en commun poour le wiki de GW2. http://fr.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion:Guild_Wars_2_Wiki#Wikis Compte tenu qu'avec le wiki officiel ça ferait 3 wikis peut être faudrait il faut unir nos forces pour le wiki indépendant et trouver des moyens de se démarquer ensemble. ;-) --Ttibot janvier 13, 2010 à 21:08 (UTC) Images non utilisées D'après la liste des , certaines armes ou apparences d'armes ont changées de nom (exemple). Il me serait possible de les enregistrer localement pour les remettre en place sous leur nouveau nom. Mais, je ne connais pas ces nouveaux noms. — TulipVorlax 12 décembre 2007 à 06:19 (UTC) :Cela ne sert à rien de les recharger sous un autre nom, la plupart des modèles prennent un champs image et/ou icône permettant de réutiliser l'image existante même si son nom n'est pas identique. Jaxom 12 décembre 2007 à 07:17 (UTC) ::Concernant l'exemple... j'ai quelques doutes quand même, voir Tisseur de pierre. Jaxom 12 décembre 2007 à 07:20 (UTC) :::Encore un bug... J'ai fais ?action=purge sur la liste et sur la page de l'image et là, elle ne s'affiche plus dans la page de l'arme verte. — TulipVorlax 12 décembre 2007 à 08:34 (UTC) ::::Bizz.. j'ai cliqué sur l'image dans la page de l'arme et là elle est revenue... — TulipVorlax 12 décembre 2007 à 08:35 (UTC) :::::Bug, bug, bug, bug... Jaxom 12 décembre 2007 à 08:39 (UTC) Modèle « Quête m » Salut, Je sais qu'il est bien tard pour me décider à faire cela mais j'ai finalement réussis à trouver comment créer le modèle qui sera maintenant préférable d'utiliser dans les listes de quêtes (si la page de la quête en question utilise le modèle Quête). Exemple : L'Abbaye d'Ashford * * Done : L'Abbaye d'Ashford * * Les données telles que le PnJ, le nom de la quête, Quête principale, Difficulté maître, Quête en solo, profession, besoin de voyager dans un autre continent, son maintenant générées par le nouveau modèle. Le nom de la quête doit être précédé de :' et à l'intérieur de la page de la quête, tout ce qui n'est pas inclu dans l'appel du modèle doit être placé entre balise ... sinon cela se retrouve dans la liste des quêtes. Je sais, cela fera beaucoup de travail mais on peut y aller peu à peu comme on a toujours fait. J'ai modifié le plan de page sur la page de création de pages pour que les nouvelles pages de quêtes contiennent les balises noinclude à l'avenir. — TulipVorlax 16 décembre 2007 à 03:52 (UTC) Bac à sable Je crois qu'il nous en faudrait un. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. — TulipVorlax 21 décembre 2007 à 00:27 (UTC) :Ouaip meme si ce genre de choses n'empechera jamais personne d'ecrire des trucs du genre "Sa suXe" et autres betises/grossieretes dans les articles principaux. Bon allez plus qu'une mission Norn a refaire (pour completer mon 3ieme livre en mode difficile) et un petit donjon (pour gagner les 589 points manquant) et normalement, ce soir je fini le titre nain. Mais avant ca, hop puisqu'on nous offre l'apres-midi et que meme s'il ne fait pas tres beau il ne pleut pas pour autant, autant aller a la plage ;). Jaxom 21 décembre 2007 à 00:38 (UTC) :: Même pas drôle, il s'est mis à floter dès la fin du repas :( Jaxom 21 décembre 2007 à 03:16 (UTC) À propos de ta page... ...au sujet de ton personnage, d'après w:Forum:Random site slowness, ce serait les images qui sont en cause. Mais évidemment, c'est un problème récent qui devrait disparaître lorsqu'ils auront réglés les bugs dûs à la mise à jour (et la mise en place de nouveaux serveurs qui a précédée). — TulipVorlax 25 décembre 2007 à 02:34 (UTC) : Se gratte la tête d'un air incrédule. Euh, ben s'ils le disent c'est que ça doit être vrai. Et pourquoi ca ne pose pas de problème similaire dans toutes les autres pages où il y a des images ? Jaxom 25 décembre 2007 à 04:27 (UTC) Liste des compétences Compétences de neige — TulipVorlax 28 décembre 2007 à 09:47 (UTC) :Très bien. Attention à l'homonymie sur Avalance. Jaxom 28 décembre 2007 à 09:50 (UTC) Ingrédients Mon chef de guilde dit être dégouté qu'ils ont « farmé » les ingrédients toute la journée hier et qu'ils n'auront pas de mini rat. — TulipVorlax 10 février 2008 à 09:11 (UTC) : Pareil, on aurait mieux fait Lord Saeryn et moi de rester AFK sur des cercles que de farmer des ingrédients pour CA. Jaxom 10 février 2008 à 10:08 (UTC) Bug du parseur *--->> Discussion Modèle:Compétence m — TulipVorlax 20 février 2008 à 03:19 (UTC) :: — TulipVorlax 20 février 2008 à 04:37 (UTC) Avis aux chasseurs de titres Avis aux participants du wikia qui sont entrain de compléter leurs titres : même si ma connexion est parfois plus que pitoyable et que le décalage horaire ne facilite pas toujours les choses, si jamais vous rencontrez des difficultés dans l’accomplissement de certaines zones et/ou missions par exemple pour les titres de vainqueur ou gardien, n’hésitez pas à me demander de l’aide ou des conseils ; je peux via le titre des Lanciers, de Porteur, d’Asura ou Luxon d’Uriel vous offrir une protection ou une force de frappe avancée pour la réalisation de ces objectifs. De même je peux être un ursan diablement efficace si besoin pour les zones de fin de jeu et suite à ce week-end j’ai pas mal eut l’occasion de pratiquer le passage en et hors ours (pour la pose de ) dans le bagne des esclavagistes par exemple. J’essaierai sous peu également d’aller voir ce que ca donne dans l’Outre-monde, le Labyrinthe, l’abîme et le DOA en ours aussi. De mon côté même si ces dernières semaines ainsi que les mois à venir seront surtout orientés farm (pour les bonbons, alcools, crochetage, golds à ID, etc…), j’espère sous peu ENFIN finir le dernier donjon qu’il me reste à faire : les Excavations de Vlox (malheureusement, suite à un violent orage, la foudre est tombée plusieurs fois sur les lignes ce w-e me déconnectant à chaque fois des groupes ursans avec lesquels je comptais faire la mission ou venais juste de la commencer… En fait je suis virtuellement rang 10 Asura depuis déjà plus de 3 mois ; mais j’aimerai bien rendre un guide de maitre du donjon HM complètement complet histoire de bien faire les choses). Et côté gardien il ne me manque que les deux missions réellement pénibles de Nightfall (hors basilique de Sebelkeh qui a été un calvaire à réaliser) à savoir les Hordes de Jenur et bien sur la Porte de la Folie. Donc n’hésitez pas à me contacter en jeu ; je peux ne pas être dispo tout de suite/immédiatement mais on peut se mettre d’accord pour un rendez-vous/créneaux ultérieur ; voir je peux essayer de rameuter des gens de ma (petite) guilde qui seraient également intéressés. Jaxom 4 mars 2008 à 00:29 (UTC) :Je ne peux que conseiller d'en dire deux mots à ... Pour ma part, je ne souhaite pas « avancer » plus que cela dans le jeu. Comme je l'ai expliqué à mon amie qui a été victime d'un accident de cheval, je garde des personnages à tous les moments/lieux du jeu afin de pouvoir l'aider lorsqu'elle s'y remettra. (Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.) :Moi j'ai toujours préféré aider les autres. Mais la plupart de mes amis sont rendus bien plus loin que moi (ou ont abandonné le jeu) et je ne peux plus les aider. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille à Ascalon proposer de l'aide de temps en temps. À défaut, je passe mes quelques moments où je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire en Bataille d'alliance. :De plus, le mode difficile, à part vider une zone de temps en temps, j'y vais que très rarement. Je ne l'ai même pas dans Gwen. :Bref, merci pour l'offre. Mais comme ça là, tout de suite, je ne me souviens pas pourquoi j'avais besoin... AH ! Si ! Pour carthographier le nord de Palais Raisu (en normal), rien de plus. — TulipVorlax 4 mars 2008 à 03:39 (UTC) :: Oui j'ai vu que ca manquait sur les cartes que tu m'as envoye. Ca peut se faire. Sinon ce n'est pas tres dur en mode normal : 1 heros moine prot, 1 heros MM, 1 heros SS + le joueur et les mercenaires tous equipes de competences celestes... Pauv' Shiro'ken... Jaxom 4 mars 2008 à 03:49 (UTC) :::Depuis quand les mercenaires ont-il accès aux compétences célestes ? Non, mon problème est seulement une fois arrivé où il y a une énorme sphère bleue et un boss moine... Mais je dois avouer que j'ai pas pris la compétence du dragon parce que j'ai pensé qu'elle se rechargerait pas assez souvent mais aussi, je ne sais jamais où la mettre. Lol. — TulipVorlax 4 mars 2008 à 12:35 (UTC) :::: Jaxom, je crois que si tu pars seul aux Heros + Mercos tu ne te feras jamais bannir et donc ne pourras pas Cartographier les petits bout de zone dans les esprits... j'ai du partir avec quelqu'un pour bénéficier de ces "pouillèmes" de %. ^^ Elea D Assiah 4 mars 2008 à 14:45 (UTC) :::::Non non sur sa carte c'est bien le Nord du palais et non pas le Nord des appartements qui manque. Bien sur s'il veut le Nord des appartements, là il faut être deux. Jaxom 4 mars 2008 à 19:53 (UTC) :::: Depuis toujours. Kuunavang les aime bien eux, pas comme les héros. Le seul problème c'est qu'il les utilisent sur le premier Shiro'ken venu. Un petit merc néros, un petit merc Rt, un petit merc G, un petit merc R et hop les Shiro'ken font pas long feu. Jaxom 4 mars 2008 à 19:53 (UTC) Monobook.js --> Forum:Désactiver la prévisualisation des licences d'images Tu veux que je le mette en place pour toi ? — TulipVorlax 10 mars 2008 à 23:01 (UTC) : S'il te plait, ca serait bien. Merci :D Jaxom 10 mars 2008 à 23:03 (UTC) Forum:Résumés prédéfinis Bien finalement je me suis « pris la tête » quelques heures de plus... Cela a besoin d'être testé; j'ai eu un mal fou à savoir quelles parcelles de code devait être ajouté. Modifie le modèle selon tes besoins. — TulipVorlax 14 mars 2008 à 06:09 (UTC) :Chai même pas comment ni à quoi ça me servirai. Jaxom 14 mars 2008 à 06:14 (UTC) ::À ça : :: ::— TulipVorlax 14 mars 2008 à 14:36 (UTC) Disponibilité en Avril Je serai globament peu disponible sur le wiki pour le mois d'Avril (penser aux évènements surprise du 1er avril ainsi qu'au 3ième anniversaire). J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire dans la première moitié du mois et dans la seconde moitié du mois je serai au tribunal de Nouméa car je sera juré lors de la session des assisses qui débute le 14. Encore heureux que le "jury duty" à la française ne fonctionne pas comme aux USA et qu'on ne vit pas dans un hotel complétement coupé du monde :P Jaxom 31 mars 2008 à 22:36 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Jaxom. I just wanted to let you know that ''Guild Wars Wikia is doing really well. It was one of the '''top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other French wikis in the top 50 were Routes, World of Warcraft, dÉsencyclopédie, and Dofus. Angela (talk) 13 mai 2008 à 23:27 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the good news ! Jaxom 14 mai 2008 à 02:42 (UTC) ::You did not know ? — TulipVorlax 14 mai 2008 à 03:00 (UTC) Mise à jour du modèle Compétence ——> Forum:Descriptions PvP des compétences ! — TulipVorlax 23 mai 2008 à 16:30 (UTC) À propos de GuildWiki (réponse) Je lui ai déjà dis que GuildWiki n'ont aucun lien vers nous elle a simplement répondu d'aller leur demander qu'il mettent plus de liens vers nous. Mais, je n'ai pas réussis à trouver le courage, si on peut dire, d'aller leur demander directement, alors j'ai fais un message à qui a plus ou moins été une sorte d'émissaire de Wikia chez-eux. Si tu veux, tu peux aller leur demander directement ou on pourrait demander à Alkinor qu'il le fasse. Sinon, attendre que je me sente un peu plus diplomate qu'à l'ordinaire. Ouais, car j'ai peur d'en manquer... Il reste que s'ils mettent plus de liens vers nous, il nous faudra surveiller toute contribution afin qu'elle ne soit pas une traduction d'un articles de GuildWiki. — TulipVorlax 26 mai 2008 à 04:38 (UTC) Du nouveau Vois-tu quelque chose de nouveau ? — TulipVorlax 1 août 2008 à 04:21 (UTC) :C'est bien Tulip, c'est bien ; maintenant respire calmement... voilà tranquille. Faut pas s'exciter pour autant :P. :Dis tu ne pourrais pas en profiter pour remettre l'édition des sections ? C'est super lent dans IE7 d'éditer une page telle que celle-ci juste pour rajouter une réponde à la fin. :Merci Jaxom 1 août 2008 à 06:49 (UTC) ::Tu as vraiment un problème toi : :: ::Tu es certain d'avoir bien vérifié tes préférences ? — TulipVorlax 1 août 2008 à 06:58 (UTC) :::Lorsque tu auras vérifié tes préférences; j'irai demander sur le wikia central... — TulipVorlax 1 août 2008 à 07:10 (UTC) :::: C'est corrigé, va savoir quand ca a sauté... Jaxom 1 août 2008 à 07:39 (UTC) Halloween 2008 C'est du grand n'importe quoi : finallement ca a commencé à 8h au lieu de 10 et c'est bien toutes les 3h... Jaxom 31 octobre 2008 à 09:43 (UTC) :Oui, l'horaire américain est toujours le bon. C'est surtout un problème de traduction... — TulipVorlax 1 novembre 2008 à 11:43 (UTC) ::Pas du tout, puisque même en anglais il était indiqué que ca avait commencé à 9h GMT or ça a commencé à 7h GMT. Même sur le wiki officiel, ils ont changé les tables après le 1er event inatendu. Sans parler du décallage de 30mn entre Kamadan et l'Arche qui s'est produit sur les 3 premières finales et a disparu "comme par magie" sur les finales suivantes. Jaxom 1 novembre 2008 à 20:22 (UTC) :::Je n'ai jamais été voir ni le wiki officiel anglais, ni le site officiel anglais, ni le site officiel français mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'à 2 heures am Dépine était pas là, j'ai compris que ce serait « l'horaire américain habituel ». C'est de cet horaire là que je voulais parler. — TulipVorlax 1 novembre 2008 à 21:20 (UTC) blocage Tu crois vraiment qu'ajouter l'information du Sceptre d'Avarr dans la page du boss mérite un blocage ? Tu sais, même si l'utilisateur a par erreur supprimé un titre de section (puis l'a remis sans majuscule), ce n'est pas une raison de lui en vouloir à ce point. Il faut un peu plus de tolérance si on veut que les gens daignent envisager de contribuer. — TulipVorlax 11 décembre 2008 à 15:43 (UTC) :? Mes diffs dans l'historique indiquaient qu'il s'est juste contenté de bidouiller le titre ! J'ai du mal regarder :P Jaxom 11 décembre 2008 à 19:38 (UTC) ::Ah, oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir du mal avec ces choses... On va te pardonner... tant qu'il ne vient pas se plaindre d'abus... — TulipVorlax 11 décembre 2008 à 21:39 (UTC) Tonique cérébral Cela semble très intéressant. Dommage que les « everlasting » soient si rare. Je n'ai même encore jamais eu un normal. — TulipVorlax 9 janvier 2009 à 09:31 (UTC) Some facts for new French main page Hi, I was refered to you :) Can you give me some facts about the game, like famous robots and/or famous/most wanted items and/or whatever is wanted in this game or very famous. I thought about a few robots and items, may characters or places. Just most famous stuff, 15 facts would be great, 10 were ok. Less are also ok, but then other wikis get more place ;) I'm looking forward to your answer (please on my talk page). From French Central wiki Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15 janvier 2009 à 21:49 (UTC) Maybe like that: Charactername - what is it famous for Itemname - why is it wanted A few words for describing, see also Wikia main page. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15 janvier 2009 à 21:55 (UTC) :Robots? in Guild Wars? oui Tulip, Alki, je sais qu'on a des G.O.L.E.M. asura depuis quelques temps mais c'est bien la première fois que j'en viens à les considérer comme des robots. :Are your sure you are not mixing with another game? :And what about SPOILERS? :Jaxom 15 janvier 2009 à 22:42 (UTC) ::However, just a few facts interessting/famous in this game. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16 janvier 2009 à 10:29 (UTC) ::Spoilers -> Not important, just famous/interessting, ::Game -> If I know it, I won't ask for information :) ::Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16 janvier 2009 à 10:33 (UTC) Puces Comme j'ai répondu sur ma propre discussion, le problème était connu (ou plutôt, vient d'être découvert) par Wikia alors qu'un utilisateur s'est plaint que les listes numérotées n'affichait que des 1 dans IE. Ils ont trouvé comment réparer les listes numérotées. Ce sera dans la prochaine mise à jour du code. Mais il n'ont pas encore trouvé comment réparer la disposition des puces. Crois-tu qu'on devrait essayer de les faire disparaître en attendant ? — TulipVorlax 19 janvier 2009 à 02:12 (UTC) :Non autant attendre. :Et sinon on fait quoi pour ce qu'on nous a demandé ? (voir juste audessus) Jaxom 19 janvier 2009 à 05:26 (UTC) ::Bah sais pas, l'épée cristalline ? ::Les boss les plus horribles ? ::Ce qu'il souhaite faire c'est reproduire ce qu'il y a au bas de la page principale de Wikia. C'est bizz, ils n'ont rient à propos de GuildWiki pourtant. — TulipVorlax 19 janvier 2009 à 09:28 (UTC) images orphelines Est-ce normal qu'il y ait si tant d'images orphelines ou est-il possible que ce soit un bogue de Wikia ? — TulipVorlax 26 janvier 2009 à 14:53 (UTC) :Ca s'appelle Alkinor qui remplace les images JPG par de jolies PNG avec fond transparent. Allez, bosse un peu, efface moi tout ça (après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne sont plus utilisées bien sur) ! Jaxom 26 janvier 2009 à 19:58 (UTC) Template loop ! Salut, À partir du 3 mars, toutes les compétences ayant un duplicata afficheront un joli message d'erreur en rouge comme on peut le voir en bas à droite sur cette page. La raison est simple. Le nouveau parseur détectera les inclusions de modèles en boucle infinie. Il va falloir trouver une solution. — TulipVorlax 6 février 2009 à 05:43 (UTC) :En fait, j'ai déjà modifié le modèle Compétence... — TulipVorlax 6 février 2009 à 06:09 (UTC) GuildWiki Grâce à moi, à partir de maintenant, lorsque vous visiterez GuildWiki sans vous être déconnectés de Wikia, vous aurez droit à un nouveau menu à gauche, tout traduit. En effet, j'ai découvert un bogue, j'ai posté un message sur Wikia central et j'en ai fais part à un des administrateurs de GuildWiki. Message sur forum central (en anglais mais avec images). Cela m'a aussi permit d'offrir aux visiteurs anglophones un meilleur menu sur notre wiki. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais le staff de wikia apréciera peut-être. — TulipVorlax 12 février 2009 à 10:09 (UTC) Gné? Mais, voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet autre wikia français sur GW existe ? http://wikifrim.wikia.com/wiki/WikiFrIm — TulipVorlax 22 mars 2009 à 19:50 (UTC) Nouveaux utilisateurs Je ne sais pas si tu as été voir ma réponse sur ma discussion, mais je suis heureux de de t'informer que suite à ton questionnement sur ces nouveaux jamais contributeurs j'ai posté un message supplémentaire sur le Wikia central et il n'est pas impossible qu'une option ou un quelconque moyen soit ajouté pour filtrer le registre de création de compte des modifications récentes. — TulipVorlax 6 mai 2009 à 01:11 (UTC) : Cela serait une bonne chose je pense. Jaxom 6 mai 2009 à 05:19 (UTC) Icône et redirections Salut Jaxom ! Et juste pour te dire de faire attention : j'ai constaté que certaines icônes pouvaient être teintées et d'autres non. Par exemple, pour la Défense_de_Mallyx, la vraie icône est teintée en blanc... Donc, ce n'est pas tout à fait celle de l'Égide iridescente. Mais bon, c'est vrai que, des fois, ça se voit tellement pas... Alkinor 14 juin 2009 à 02:41 (UTC) :Hum effectivement, je me suis basé sur les icônes sur le wiki officiel... sur lesquelle la différence est... y a une différence ? Faudra remplacer si tu trouves la bonne ^^. Jaxom 14 juin 2009 à 07:14 (UTC) :: PS : j'ai fait des redictions pour les 4 boucliers de Mallyx. Jaxom 14 juin 2009 à 07:16 (UTC) ::: Voila la différence (j'avais une suprématie de Mallyx en stock) : Fichier:Suprématie de Mallyx-icône.png Fichier:Égide iridescente-icône.png. ::: Et je t'ai cassé la redirection de la Badine d'Ilsundur, regarde bien le manche : http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/File:Pyrewood_Scepter.png et http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/File:Ilsundur%27s_Rod.png --Alkinor 26 juin 2009 à 10:57 (UTC) ::::Oki, effectivement c'est subtil. ::::Pour ma décharge c'est difficile de voir la vraie couleur des trucs avec l'éclairage de la zone de fin de Kanthadrax :P Jaxom 26 juin 2009 à 11:31 (UTC) Changement de framework Mercredi qui vient, Wikia changera son framework javascript. Alors, il est possible que certaines choses implémentées sur ce wiki grace au javascript ne fonctionne plus. Du code dans MediaWiki:Common.js, MediaWiki:Monobook.js et MediaWiki:Monaco.js pourrait nécessiter une mise à jour. Mais, n'étant pas un expert en JS, je vais avoir un peut de mal à trouver tout seul ce qui ne fonctionne plus. Une option a été ajoutée aux préférences sous l'onglet Habillage. Une case à cocher. Lorsqu'on l'active, cela est supposé nous montrer le wiki tel qu'il sera mercredi. Je viens de cocher mais je ne vois absolument aucun changement dans l'interface. Alors, je vous demanderai d'activer vous aussi cette option (nommée « Lean Monaco »), afin que vous m'aidiez à repérer des problèmes. Si on est chanceux, il n'y en aura aucun. — TulipVorlax 22 juin 2009 à 03:22 (UTC) Liens aux modèles.. Ceci pourrait t'intéresser : w:Forum:Templates that don't exist don't redlink. — TulipVorlax 23 juin 2009 à 19:42 (UTC) :Le problème est supposé être réparé. Testons : : :— TulipVorlax 1 juillet 2009 à 17:38 (UTC) ::Aaaaah c'est mieux ^^ ! Jaxom 1 juillet 2009 à 20:13 (UTC) Arc Je ne suis pas fana du nouvel affichage : #Il manque les armes du mission pack. #Il manque les armes des boss. #On perd tout l'aspect dynamique de la chose. Jaxom 26 juin 2009 à 23:53 (UTC) :What ? — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2009 à 06:14 (UTC) ::What what ? D'ailleur pourquoi j'ai mis ça ici moi, ça devrait plutôt être sur la page d'Alkinor... Jaxom 27 juin 2009 à 07:47 (UTC) :::Ah, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. ;-) — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2009 à 15:12 (UTC) ::::Hey, mais j'ai pas fini... C'est trop le bordel les arcs. Et pour infos, avant que je ne change, il y avait une colonne "Mission pack", vide... --Alkinor 29 juin 2009 à 08:28 (UTC) Stratégie:Famillier sinistre en une heure N'avions-nous pas déjà un article de ce genre ? — TulipVorlax décembre 23, 2009 à 02:45 (UTC) :Hein quoi qui ? Explique là, je ne comprends pas la question. Il me semble que tu escomptais demander à Bourba d'en écrire un plus étaillé concernant le dressage du Phénix arc-en-ciel l'an dernier mais que ça ne s'est jamais fait, non ? Jaxom décembre 23, 2009 à 03:29 (UTC) ::C'est possible que je confonde avec ce que j'avais moi-même fais sur notre forum. ::Toutefois, l'article a été « copié » d'ailleurs comme le mentionnait la première ligne que j'ai supprimée. Cf. historique. ::Je n'ai pas supprimée la page car tant qu'il n'y a pas de plainte et que l'auteur ne dit pas « j'ai copié d'ailleurs », on peut conserver. ::Enfin, il ne dit pas qu'il a copié mais qu'il se base sur GuildWiki. :-S — TulipVorlax What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 17:28 (UTC) Forum:Guild Wars 2 Wiki — TulipVorlax février 3, 2010 à 05:37 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Jaxom! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:16 (UTC) Forum:Rester ou partir ? Voir Forum:Rester ou partir ?. Merci. — TulipVorlax octobre 1, 2010 à 03:32 (UTC) New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the community team at Wikia. I apologize for writing in English. All of our wikis are being changed to a new skin design over the next few weeks. I have gone ahead and started customizing the appearance of this wiki with some basic colors from your monaco skin. Please feel free to customize further, or upload a new logo, using the . Please let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) octobre 16, 2010 à 16:04 (UTC) Salut mon ami, je viens en paix :) Salut Jaxom ! Je vois avec plaisir que tu es devenu le gardien du temple :) Je suis désolé, j'étais très motivé, mais j'ai un peu saturé de GW et donc, naturellement, du wiki aussi. Plus que 7000 modifs et tu me dépasses ^^ Mais, bon, là n'est pas l'essentiel : tu assures le suivi ! Je vais essayer de venir au moins une fois par semaine pour combattre le vandalisme et autres ajouts inutiles. Mais désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux : j'ai trop lâché (j'y comprends rien à la "Guerre en Kryte" ^^) Bonne continuation à toi en tout cas, j'espère qu'il y a quelques autres personnes motivées comme ça (j'ai cru voir que Lady Jo était encore là, mais il y en a d'autres !). Et n'écoutes pas Tulip, il dit que des bêtises ! ^^ Alkinor octobre 22, 2010 à 20:28 (UTC) :Salut, :oui j'ai vu que tu étais en jeu dernièrement mais moi j'ai des difficultés (techniques) à y passer (et surtout à y rester sans me faire déco au bout de 2 minutes) depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Pis suis débordé coté boulot donc ça n'aide pas :( :Tulip m'ennerve. Grave là... toujours à raler, raler, raler, hurler à tord et à cris et toujours sans participer... :Enfin il s'est remis à faire son panthéon, peut-être qu'il jour ça lui prendra de poster des trucs sur un coup de tête comme ca. :Il me gonfle... :Si jamais j'arrive à te re-croiser en jeu, il me faut t'envoyer un message, ou alors essaie d'activer les options de ton compte qui permettent de t'envoyer un mail. Rien de bien critique, on m'a demandé de te transmettre un truc en privé (donc pas en passant par la page de discussion) ; après ça dépendra de ta motivation. :Avec de la chance, les choses iront en se simplifiant sous peu pour la Guerre en Kryte d'après les déclarations d'intention de John Stumme (qui a pris la suite de Lindsey Murdock à la tête de la Live Team, voir mes posts sur Jeux online). :C'est juste dommage que je ne soit pas en position de pouvoir t'aider à avancer dedans actuellement. :J'avoue avoir essayé de repomper ton code des primes Z pour l'adapter à celles de la Lame brillantes et là j'avoue que c'est moi qui n'ai pas compris grand chose :P : Jaxom octobre 23, 2010 à 00:05 (UTC) ::Sinon je trouve le nouveau style de wikia plutot contraignant et pas mal buggé mais bon faut faire avec et espéré qu'il sera corrigé. Jaxom octobre 23, 2010 à 00:07 (UTC) Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 19, 2010 à 23:04 (UTC) Spotlight Bonsoir, J'avais prévu un spotlight ce mois-ci pour le wiki (l'image est prête) sauf qu'on (Wikia) m'a fait remarqué que le bouton « Monobook » en haut est contraire aux règles. Il n'est toutefois pas interdit aux utilisateurs d'avoir un tel script sur leur page JS personnalisée. Si vous souhaitez que ce spotlight soit mis en ligne merci de bien vouloir retirer ce bouton. Cordialement —Wyz décembre 27, 2010 à 23:24 (UTC) :Faites le vous-même ! Compte tenu de la part croissante qu'occupe mon travail IRL ces deux dernières années, je me contente de mettre du contenu et de faire de la modération/correction anti-vandalisme ici et ne suis pas au courant de la manière dont le wikia fonctionne en interne au niveau CSS, JS ou autre (et je ne désire pas l'être). :Vos règles stupides et vos changements drastiques (assez moches il faut bien le dire) ont même réussi à faire fuir l'administrateur (qui ne foutait pas grand chose de toute manière il est vrai). Jaxom décembre 27, 2010 à 23:30 (UTC) ::Juste pour être clair, je ne fais pas partie de Wikia : je suis juste un bénévole qui donne de son temps libre pour que les communautés francophones soient plus visibles et mieux informées. Les spotlights sont une manière de faire connaître les wikis et peut-être vous apportera-t-il du sang neuf =) Bon bah je le fais moi-même alors... ::—Wyz décembre 28, 2010 à 20:33 (UTC) Plagia Bonjour, J'ai une simple question à vous poser, peut-on disposer librement du texte affiché sur votre site à savoir: http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/ et l'afficher ailleurs par exemple sur d'autre site? En vous remerciant, Castella Christophe : Bonne lecture : Copyright. Jaxom janvier 10, 2011 à 20:16 (UTC) Thème Bonjour, En tant que wiki très populaire je me disais qu'il serait bien de le personnaliser un peu plus. Je sais qu'à chaque fois que je passe vous êtes tous très occupés mais si tu veux je peux m'en occuper. Si tel est le cas l'idéal est de me fournir une image qui représente pour toi le mieux Guild Wars. Un exemple récent de ce que j'ai fait pour un autre wiki : w:c:fr.valkyrieprofilefr. Cordialement, Wyz mai 9, 2011 à 18:25 (UTC) :Bonjour, :J'ai travaillé un peu et suis arrivé au fond suivant : Fichier:Fond_guild_wars_compressed.jpg. Dis moi ce que tu penses. Il est déjà au bon format pour être mis via le Concepteur de thème (code couleur fond : A34708). À défaut de réponse de ta part au 26/05 je l'appliquerai... :Cordialement —Wyz mai 21, 2011 à 15:29 (UTC) ::Salut. Ça me va. Jaxom mai 22, 2011 à 08:41 (UTC) :::Bonjour, :::J'ai une nouvelle proposition : Fichier:Guildwars bg.jpg, qu'en penses-tu ? :::—Wyz septembre 22, 2011 à 21:09 (UTC) Question Bonjour, Je vous contacte aujourd'hui pour partager avec vous une idée d'évènement en collaboration avec eMoaKina. Il s'agirait d'un Tournoi des Fansites, ne demandant que très peu de travail pour vous. Le tournoi consisterait à faire combattre tous les grands fansites francophones au travers du défi en jeu nexus de l'Ombre. Quatre représentants de votre équipe tentent d'accomplir le meilleur score pour ainsi battre les autres équipes. Nous sommes tous bénévoles, et même si nous faisons généralement du très bon boulot, nous avons tous également le droit de s'amuser entre nous. C'est donc pour te demander, équipe de Wikia, si tu es prêt à te lancer dans cette petite aventure, que je t'écris aujourd'hui. Merci de faire tourner le message aux autres membres de votre équipe. En espérant de ta part une réponse rapide, qui permettrait de passer un bon moment tous ensemble, tout en tentant de se battre. Bonne journée, Onny & eMoaKina ! 88.167.193.195 mai 24, 2011 à 15:47 (UTC) Bonsoir! Merci d'avoir mis à jour les infos que j'ai ajouté sur le guide le l'envout. J'avais plutôt peur que quelqu'un les supprime. Je suis pas encore très à l'aise avec wiki, mais j'ai quelques trucs à raconter :-). J'ai aussi ajouter des choses sur l'Aéromancien si ça t'interesse! A plus tard! Jun M. juin 9, 2011 à 23:01 (UTC) Facebook Salut ! Nous avons un compte Facebook pour le wiki Guild Wars et il serait chouette si quelqu'un du wiki s'en occupait. C'est une bonne occasion d'affirmer l'existence du wiki dans les médias sociaux... http://www.facebook.com/pages/Wiki-Guild-Wars/131140380244850 Cordialement —Wyz juillet 20, 2011 à 20:34 (UTC) :Pas le temps (comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs). Jaxom juillet 20, 2011 à 21:32 (UTC) Absence Je suis totalement absent jusqu'à la première dizaine d'octobre (vacances annuelles + mission boulot). Jaxom septembre 6, 2011 à 07:06 (UTC) Problème d'édition Bonjour :) J'ai fait deux exemplaires différents pour la création d'une page d'une quête (Un début de bon augure) mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'est en ligne. Est-ce normal qu'elles n'apparaissent pas ou non ? n_n Merci de me répondre :)Men Chiu novembre 2, 2011 à 10:03 (UTC) : Salut, pour ce que j'en ai vu il y a quelques semaines lorsque j'ai passé plusieurs heures à essayer de créer la page d'Halloween 2011, Wikia nous a encore pondu une mise à jour foireuse des outils d'édition. Si on utilise le nouvel éditeur, apparemment la sauvegarde des articles ne se fait jamais. J'ai du passer par les options et remettre le vieux style Monobook (Préférences->Mes Infos->cadre Apparence->choisir Monobook) pour permettre la création de nouvelles pages. Avec le nouvel éditeur on ne peut que modifier des pages existantes, pas en créer des nouvelles. Hélas je serai bien en peine de savoir qui contacter ou quoi faire pour corriger cela (et le temps me manque toujours autant de toute manière). Jaxom novembre 2, 2011 à 11:31 (UTC) :En cas de problème le mieux c'est de me contacter ;) Si le problème persiste merci d'indiquer sur ma page de discussion quelles sont les soucis rencontrés (pour le reproduire), le navigateur utilisé, etc... —Wyz novembre 2, 2011 à 19:38 (UTC) Salut !! Juste pour prévenir qu'un crétin s'amuse à faire des modifs sur certaines pages dont les suivantes : Aura de la liche, Guild Wars Factions section Compétences, etc... Plus si affinités, voire le tableau des Modifications récentes... Je vais corriger ce que je peux, mais je pourrais sûrement pas tout faire :p Bon courage ! @+++ Men Chiu décembre 23, 2011 à 09:54 (UTC) :Je suis de passage... Je confirme que, en tant qu'anonyme, je ne pouvais pas créer de nouvelle page. J'ai du me connecter et repasser à Monobook pour y parvenir (j'avais besoin de tester un truc). A+, s'il y a lieu. — TulipVorlax décembre 24, 2011 à 15:00 (UTC) MediaWiki:Newarticletext Bonjour, Je suis l'admin du wiki Game Cloud, une forge de jeux HTML5. Je voudrais afficher le message système MediaWiki:Newarticletext lors de la création d'un article mais le message n'apparait pas. J'ai vu qu'il apparait chez vous (exemple). Est-ce que vous savez comment faire pour qu'il apparaisse ? Ftiercel février 18, 2012 à 14:00 (UTC)